


Harsh Truths

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Gen, I'm not tagging everyone, Retelling, further relationships will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: A Grado exile and tactician with a dark secret waits in her house at the border.  When Princess Eirika and Seth ride up seeking refuge, what can she do?  And what will she decide?





	1. The Fall of Renais

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Records of the Valiant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493862) by [katriona_subasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katriona_subasa/pseuds/katriona_subasa). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventure starts!

"Please, let us in!"  A voice called, accompanied by a frenzied pounding on the door.  "At least for a little while!"

Lightning and thunder struck one after the other, further rousing the owner of the house.  It was more of a small wooden shack, and the owner muttered to themselves as they tried to light a match to a candle, finally striking it in a burst.  They rubbed their eyes and threw on a pool of cloth, originally a cape or cloak of some sorts to hide her modesty and took the candle to the door.  Much to their surprise they found Princess Eirika and the knight Seth on their doorstep, the princess holding the knight below his shoulders, his horse nudging his shoulder.  A flash of lightning revealed the owner of the house, a small girl not of twenty years, light purple hair curling around her face.  With her short haircut she could pass as a boy, and her figure had no surprises to her.

"Please, come in.  I'm afraid I don't have a stable or anything for your horse, but I'll put some tea on."

"Thank you, thank you so much!"

"Of course," the owner ushered the two inside and helped Eirika lay down Seth onto the woman's bed, the two women quickly beginning to converse.

"What brings the Princess of Renais out here?"  The house-owner asked, sitting down at a small wooden table.  "Not many people out here, out on the border."

Eirika turned crestfallen, speaking quietly, "Renais has fallen.  My brother is missing and my father bade me and Sir Seth away, to Frelia.  They are friends of ours."

"Who attacked? I'm sorry, I never introduced myself.  You may call me Cara."

"Oh!  That's a lovely name," Eirika paused to take a sip of tea.  "Pardon me, but if my tongue doesn't deceive me this blend is from Grado."

"Yeah, it's one of my favorite brews.  Reminds me of home.  You also haven't answered my question."

"Well, your choice of tea explains it," Eirika gave a small, sad smile, "you're from Grado, obviously, and they're the ones who attacked."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be.  You weren't there."

"Still..."

"The fact that you're here looking over us is kind enough," Eirika placed a hand on Cara's and squeezed gently, "What with a Grado general after us."

"I'm not exactly welcome in Grado anymore, and I'm probably more responsible than you think."

"Oh?"

"Well, I was a tactician training in their military schools.  I'd sometimes see Prince Ephraim come in and watch over us while training with General Duessel.  He'd try to pick up some pointers.  Regardless, in my last year I was coming up with ideas to break a siege on a castle.  I devised a technique called a 'break and scatter'.  You have someone break down a wall, usually with siege machines, then get very fast people to mop up.  My whole job was coming up with plans and their counters.  So...I'm sorry."

"Do not...apologize," Seth wheezed from the bed.  Eirika turned to run to him, quickly kneeling by the bedside and placing a hand on his forehead.  "Sir Seth!  Are you alright?  Please get some sleep.  Cara means us no harm."

"I...I know.  You shouldn't blame yourself.  They did that technique of yours at each corner and the foundations of our walls, sending our defenses to the ground.  And then..."

"And then you came here, to Frelia," Cara finished, nodding along.  "Makes sense."  Seth narrowed his eyes but then stopped as a coughing fit overtook him.

"Peace, Sir Seth.  Princess Eirika, I offer you the chair.  I can sleep on the floor."

"Oh, Cara, you don't - "

"Please, Princess.  I'm used to this.  The yearly exams were at midnight or early morning with no time for rest.  I assure you, I will be fine."

"Alright.  Thank you, Cara.  Please, call me Eirika."

"Okay...Eirika."

"Good night, Cara.  Sleep well."

* * *

"Where are you going?"  Seth's voice called from the bed, and Cara could sense the steel lining his tone.

"Off to get more food?  You're healing and need it more than I, plus I was not expecting to feed two more people."

"Then allow me to - " Eirika moved in, but Cara held her hands up.

"It's better if I go.  I have gold on me, and you're somewhat of a wanted figure, I presume.  Don't worry.  I'll be fine."

"Alright.  I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Eirika.  It's just nice having someone to talk to these days."

"Really?"

"Well...it's complicated.  I'll tell you more later.  See you!"  Cara called and she left her house, the door clicking shut behind her.  As the door closed, she checked herself.  Her dark cloak swept over her head, hiding her hair in the shadow.  Under her cloak was a white tunic and breeches, dark leather boots going to her knee, and a dark tome was stashed in a pocket.  Looking around, Cara swept through the woods and down the mountain to the nearby town.  It was quiet, hushed whispers and murmurs passed between townsfolk as they made their purchases.

And so, Cara thought to herself and analyzed the situation. 

'Wartime economy should kick in now, kicking up prices on most foodstuffs.  Since we're on a border it shouldn't be that much of an impact, but rumors will be wild.  Alright.  Let's go.'

As she walked down the main street with the vendors hawking their wares, she pulled up to one with produce.

"I'll take whatever's fresh, Catherine."

"Oh, Cara!  Good to see you.  I've got some fresh lettuce and squash, plus the peppers are growing nicely."

Cara peered up and over at the veggies, squinting slightly.

"How much to feed three?"

"Well, I'm selling two heads of lettuce for five, the squash for three a pop, and a bundle of peppers for ten."

Cara scrunched her mouth to the side and frowned.  She added up how much it would take to feed three, and...

"I'll take two heads, three squash, and a bundle of peppers."

"Oh!  Why so many?"

"Uh...my family is visiting."

"Really?  I thought you were from Grado.  Thought you couldn't go back.  Well, that's what the rumors say."

"I wouldn't trust most of what you hear," Cara remarked, and dumped the coin into Catherine's hands, quickly taking the produce.  "But what do they say?"

"They say there's a Grado general here!  Valter seems to have caught a bird here, and he's tying the noose tight."

'Damn.  Too soon.'

"Anyway, thank you.  Have a nice day, Catherine."

"You too, sweetie!  I'd see if you could see this Valter.  A friendly face, hmm?"

Cara quickly turned away so the vendor could not see her disgusted face.

* * *

Eirika had patiently waited while Cara started dinner, patiently denying her requests to help.

"At least tell us about yourself.  It seems you know everything about us," Eirika pouted as Cara laughed.

"It was my job to know royalty and heads of state.  Being raised in the academy...does that."

"Most people there are heirs to prominent Grado houses, where it's part of their training," Seth remarked and Cara darkened.  "You didn't say what house you were from."

"Does it matter?" Cara scoffed.

"It does when you've a Luna tome in your cloak pocket," Seth nodded at the door, where her cloak hung.  "Only trained shamans and druids are allowed those.  So either you stole it..." He left the rest unfinished as his words clunked to the ground.

There was silence for a moment as the peppers cooked.

"And what if I was?"  Cara asked, turning her attention to the peppers.

"You could be an assassin in hiding, ready to send a bird to Grado."

"Yeah, like they'd be willing to accept word from an exile like me."

"Exile?  Also, you're burning the peppers."

"Shit," Cara cursed and pulled the pan off the fire, letting it rest on the table nearby.  "Yeah, I'm exiled.  A year ago, after the Emperor 'came back' from his illness or whatever, and we started ramping things up.  Our armies, our tactics.  I was trained to focus on defensive maneuvers and things to save people, not kill them.  So I learned for a bit, then I protested.  They kicked me out for that, told me never to return.  So, before I left, I took a tome with me.  I've always had a knack at dark magic, so I took it.  I'm one of the lucky ones.  One guy, Knoll, got imprisoned.  Just his luck."

Cara turned to smile, "besides, Sir Seth.  I've not trained in a few months.  I'm no good."

"You lie."

"Oh?"

"You always smile when you lie."

"No I don't."

"You're lying in this case.  The tome smells recently used."

"Recent?" Cara scoffed.  "Last time was last week - oh.  Damn."

Seth smiled.  "You lie."

"So?  I've secrets to keep, and I'm not keen on sharing them now, with people living in my house."

"Speaking of," Seth groaned and moved to get out of bed.  "We'd best leave soon.  It's been some time and we must make to Frelia, your highness."

"Seth..."

"I'll be fine.  Cara, would you want to come with us?  We could use a tactician, and a dark mage."

But before Cara could respond, there as a loud knock on the door.  Cara held a finger to her mouth and the two went quiet.  Cara walked up slowly to the door and pulled her cloak on, hand going for the Luna tome Seth had noticed, but he didn't notice the Flux tome hiding right beside it.  She looked through the peephole and blanched.

"There's a back door out of here," she whispered, gesturing to the fireplace.  Seth and Eirika stared wide-eyed until a spark of dark magic struck the fireplace, a switch going off as it turned into a passageway out of the house.  The two nodded and Eirika helped Seth limp to the door and through.

"Open up, little mousey," the voice outside crooned, and Cara could hear a low, guttural purr of a wyvern.  The voice rolled down her spine and she shivered before opening the door.  And there before her was Valter, in the flesh, his wyvern staring hungrily at her.  Her mind flashed through different personas before settling on an innocent one.

"Uh, hello?  Who are you?"

"Enough of the games,  _girl_ ," the general spat.  "I remember you from tours of that vile little academy.  Little miss - "

"Enough." Cara snapped and Valter sneered.

"Good.  There's the little mouse from the old days.  I've missed you."

"Piss off, dirtbag.  What do you want?"

"While I could always go for you..." Valter went to trace a hand along Cara's face but she slapped it away and Valter's grin spread.  "I'm looking for more delicious prey.  Princess Eirika is here, as is her knight, Seth.  Don't try to deny it..." He took this moment to whisper a word into Cara's ear and she blanched even whiter.

"How do you know that."

"The name, or about the princess and her dog?  The first is easy, I was told.  The others?  You were sold out.  They went this way, and I hear you went and bought more food than for one person.  And for family?  From Grado?  Not likely, Caralis of - "

"Leave me alone, Valter, before I  _make you leave_."

"Oh?  You and who else?"

"Before I get you to leave myself!" Cara's voice raised to a shout and the Luna tome came out, purple orbs hovering around Valter.  He hissed and tried to dodge back, but was caught by the spell as it finished.  However, he seemed mostly unfazed, only slightly hurt.

"You must be out of touch.  The girl I knew could vaporize a man with that spell.  Where has that spitfire gone?" Valter said casually as he produced a torch and threw it on top of Cara's house, the straw roofing quickly catching.

"I'll give you some time to run away now.  The chase is much more..." Valter licked his lips, " _enjoyable_."

And so Cara ran.  Within a moment Seth stormed by her, quickly picking her up and depositing her in front of him.

"Hey!  I'm not some litter for you to carry!"

"I'm sorry, but we must away!"  Eirika called from behind Seth, trying to smile at Cara.  "It's a race to Frelia before more of Grado's troops find us.  And where has my brother gone?  Oh, brother..."

"It'll be fine, Eirika!"  Cara shouted as Seth urged his horse faster along the forest path, the sound of wingbeats in the air, but distantly.  "He's the godsforsaken Prince of Renais!  Have faith!"

"That's my problem!"

But they quieted as they rode, and seared in Cara's mind was the image of her house burning to the ground, Valter's cackling in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	2. Escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Frelia, the group encounters more enemies and hopefully, more friends. The past tries to catch up, but can be evaded if your back is turned.

"So, here's the border.  Well, the official border.  Wasn't expecting all the Grado soldiers."  Cara remarked as she looked over the short hill towards Mulan.  In the distance the border castle loomed and soldiers in red littered the fields.  

"We should move on," Seth nodded turning his horse back, away.  "We must hurry to Frelia."

"I can't ignore this, Sir Seth.  You saw what it was like.  People are being killed, their homes destroyed and families kidnapped.  And anyone who resisted...oh it was horrible!  So I refuse to leave when I can help these people.  Cara, are you with me?"

The tactician shrugged, "I'm with you, Eirika.  I mean, I'm not even getting paid for this, but I won't let Grado hurt anyone else on my watch.  I've already devised some strategies both for escaping and fighting.  Besides, if my memory serves, your companion Tana is in this castle.  She'd be a great hostage..."

"She's just a friend!" Eirika blushed.  "Besides, she has a crush on my brother nonetheless.  Regardless, we will fight.  Sir Seth, if you do not want to..."

"I am your sworn man, your highness," Seth drew a steel sword, straight and deadly in its purpose.  "But I advise acting with caution.  Tell us your plan, Cara."

"Well, it goes like this..."

* * *

"Men.  I'm here to reinforce you lot."   Cara appeared in a ring of dark magic, a signature of Grado shamans and their teleporting prowess.  While she was not that proficient just yet, she could still fake it.  And with her hood up and over her head and a stolen captain's badge on her breast, she could pass as any captain in the army.  A nearby soldier snapped to attention, quickly shouting, "captain at present!"

Nearby soldiers and fighters quickly snapped into a quick salute, weapons at their sides.  

"You there," Cara pointed at the first soldier, and he swallowed in fear.  "Take me to whoever's in charge.  I have new orders from the capital, and you'd do well not to test my patience!"

"I can't believe the capital sent a shaman here," a fighter whispered to his friend.

"Me neither," he gulped.  "I've got a friend at home who says he saw one of them tear a man in half with just a snap of his fingers!  This captain...gives me the frights!"

Beneath her hood, Cara smiled.  It seemed that the army still spread the rumors and falsehoods that dark magic users should not be trifled with, and she relied on that to get her inside.  While she had met several who were studious and nice, there were some with genuine evil in their hearts.  Dark magic is based on knowledge, and a drive to explore the unknown, which Cara was a font of, given her nature as a serious student of tactics.  But it also required letting darkness into the user's heart, and it could consume the heart if left unaware.  But Cara only sought out dark magic for knowledge's sake, and never for the sake of power itself.

Nevertheless, she nodded as the soldier stammered the directions to the knight in charge, Breguet.

"Thank you, good sir.  Long live the empire."

"And long live Emperor Vigarde!" The soldier chorused back and scampered away.  Cara's head whipped back and forth and tiptoed down the hallway until she found a room with a bar over the door.

"Princess Tana?  Are you in there?"

"Let me out, you brutes!"

"Easy, easy.  Please be quiet.  I'm a friend of Princess Eirika's.  I'm here to rescue you."

"Truly?  Oh, thank you!  It'll be quite welcome to see her!  What has happened?"

"Grado invaded and Renais has fallen.  We're on our way to your father for help.  I'm sorry that's all I can say, just please trust me!"  And with that Cara turned and walked away.

* * *

Inside the room, Tana heaved a breath and sat down in a chair.  Her thoughts drifted to Eirika and her face softened.

* * *

Outside the castle, in the scrubland of the plain Eirika and Seth waited.  Seth had quickly ridden and picked up Franz and Gilliam, and while the two new men thirsted for combat, Eirika and Seth quickly told them of Cara's plan.

"I'm not sure how I feel about trusting someone from Grado, but if you trust her, Princess..." Franz murmured, eyes scanning the walls of the castle.  Gilliam pulled him down as a small patrol walked by, and they went silent.

"In her words, we'll just be able to walk right in," Gilliam nodded.  "It's our responsibility to rescue Princess Tana as well."

"Quite right, gentlemen," Eirika smiled.  "I have faith in Cara."

* * *

Finally, Cara arrived in the main room of the castle.

"You there.  Sergeant Breguet, right?"

The knight turned and faltered, eyes falling on both the captain's badge and dark cowl of a dark mage.

"Sir!  What brings a shaman and captain here?  Have you come to oversee our invasion of Frelia?"

'Damn.  It is an invasion.  Well, at least he still thinks I'm a man.  Sexist pig.'

"Yes.  What are you orders!"

"Sir!  Our orders are to invade Frelia and subdue it!  Leave none alive!"

'What has my country come to?'

"Uh, sir?  Did you say something?"

Cara shook her head, "oh, it's nothing.  Please, would you come with me down to the main courtyard?  I want to see your progress."

"Of course!"

* * *

Eirika's head jerked up as a large explosion plumed over Mulan's castle, and at the gate they could see Breguet and a small person behind him, an arm locked around his neck and a purple flame burning in the other, close to the knight's head.  With magic, Cara's voice boomed over the plain.

"Surrender, or he gets it."

There was silence until a soldier lowered his lance towards the gate.  "Charge, men!  We're proud soldiers of Grado!  Long live the empire!"  The force of soldiers charged, and the purple flame compressed into a knife which quickly ended Breguet.

"What a pity," Cara muttered as she stepped over the shell of armor, looking up at the remaining soldiers charging towards her.  She whistled sharply, and with the pounding of hooves, Franz and Seth charged, sowing chaos through the Grado soldiers' ranks.  Gilliam crashed into them from behind, and Eirika swept forward, rapier in hand as she took down the fighters with pinpoint accuracy.  Cara's dark magic bloomed and fell on the last stragglers trying to escape, and when an ambush squadron from the southwest arrived, they fell into a trap which ripped them apart.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side, miss.  You must be Cara.  My name is Gilliam, of Frelia."  The knight walked up to the tactician, leaning on his lance.

"Nice to meet you, Sir Gilliam.  I saw your charge, Princess Tana in the castle.  She was doing fine when I saw her and I took care of the guards in the castle before I arrived.  Good to see the princess and Sir Seth fill you in."

"Aye.  The other cavalier is Franz of Renais."

"Mm.  Thanks for your assistance."

"It's what I get paid for.  I hope you don't mind me asking, but you're from Grado, aren't you?"

Cara laughed, "what gave it away, the dark magic?  The ruthlessness of my tactics?  How I just cut down Breguet when his men charged?"

"I was going to say your hair color and facial structure.  It reminds me of someone, but I can't place it..."

"Never mind.  I think we're done here."

* * *

"Eirika!!"

"Tana, it is so good to see you again!"  The two princesses crashed into each other in a fierce hug, before Eirika pulled them back to arm's length.

"Are you hurt?  Did they touch you?" Eirika looked over her friend and Tana laughed.

"I'm fine, Eirika.  And Gilliam!  You're alright!"

"I live to serve, your highness," the knight bowed and stepped back.

"And you must be Cara," Tana stepped up to the tactician and bowed.  "I'm Tana of Frelia.  But you knew that already.  Thank you for saving me.  It's somewhat embarrassing...but tell me, what has happened?  Why is Grado here?  Where is Ephraim?"

"My brother is...missing," Eirika frowned.  "Renais has fallen, and I must speak to your father."

"Of course, Eirika.  Whatever you need.  I'm sure lord father would love to see you."  With that, Tana took Eirika's hand, ignored the blush on the Renais princess's face and walked away.

* * *

"So, you're going then?"  Cara peered around the corner, to where Eirika and Tana stood.  She had eavesdropped on Eirika's conversation with King Hayden, so what?  Tana held Eirika's hands and swung them back and forth.

"Yes.  Your father's given us men, weapons, gold and supplies, and I go in search of my brother and the truth.  We head out tomorrow towards Ide, and then, Grado."

"I wish I could come with you," Tana's voice lowered to a whisper, "but I cannot.  Not yet."

"I know.  I will be fine, Tana."

"You'd better!  But if you leave me for that Grado girl..."

"We're just friends, Tana!  She's saved my life on numerous accounts and fought Valter face-to-face.  I trust her."

"I know.  I just...worry about you."

"And my brother."

"Oh stop it!"  Tana let go of Eirika's hands to slap at her arm, and the two laughed.

"I know we'll meet again, Eirika.  So just stay safe, alright?"

"Alright, alright!  You worry more than Seth at this rate."  Eirika quickly reached for Tana's hands and their fingers locked together again.

"You jest!"  The two dissolved into giggles again until Eirika composed herself first.

"Look at us, like a pair of jokers.  War is around us.  I fear...I fear for the future."

"Then fight, Eirika."  She looked into Tana's eyes, and the sparkled with light.  "Fight for what you feel is right.  And one day, maybe soon...I'll be there to support you."

"Thank you, Tana.  I owe much to you and your family."

"Thank  _you_ , Eirika.  Go get some sleep," Tana rocked to her toes and pressed a kiss to Eirika's forehead, rocking back down and letting go of Eirika's hands.  "Good night."

"Good night, Tana."  The two walked away, Cara quickly falling into step with Eirika.

"Not a word, Cara.  Not.  A.  Word."

Eirika didn't need to look to see Cara's grin as their shoes clicked on the floor.

"I was just - ow.  You don't need to hit me.  You have a good vibe together."

"We've been friends for a while, now - I'm not helping my case, am I?"

"Nope."

"Go get some rest, Cara.  We leave for Ide at first light, and I know you'll spend all night making new strategies.  Gilliam said that your notes already occupy a good chunk of our supply convoy."

"He moved my notebooks?  Dammit!  He's probably messed them all up!" Cara moved to go further, but Eirika pulled her back by her hood.

"You'll not fix them tonight.  Midnight draws close, and we are going to sleep."

"Fiiiine."

"How did you survive on your own if you act like this?  Staying up late, not sleeping, reading constantly?"

"Honestly?  Not sure.  Luck, maybe."

"Luck it is.  Good night, Cara."

"Night, Eirika.  Don't worry, though.  I'll see us through this safely."

Eirika's smile seemed to light up the dark hallway just a tad.  "I'd appreciate that, Cara."

And then she shut the door to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will closely follow Eirika's route because i don't like Ephraim. "Man, RM", you might say. "You really don't like male characters, especially royalty, that the fandom loves, like the Nohrian/Hoshidan princes and now Ephraim!"  
> "Cool" I respond. "I don't like them."  
> Anyway.  
> I'm like dropping hints about who Cara is. All will be explained. . Please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed.


	3. The Protected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chasing rumors of her brother, Eirika sets off for Grado with new members joining her little crew. Their first stop is a little town called Ide, and they will come face-to-face with the devastation wrought on Eirika's country.

"So, the plan is to head south of Renais and pass through Serafew and into Grado, correct?"  Cara walked as she looked at her map.  She and Eirika led their small force through the mountains north of Ide, now with recent recruits in Moulder and Vanessa.

"Yes, Seth plotted that course last night," Eirika leaned over to trace the route on the map, idly tracing through Grado.  "Hopefully we won't see any more Grado troops."

"That's the goal."

"Princess Eirika, Tactician Cara, permission to scout?  From the sky, I'll have a better vantage point," Vanessa took that moment to sweep down from the sky, her pegasus's wings beating a few meters above them.

"Tell me, Vanessa, since I'm more used to wyverns; what's the range on your pegasus?"

"We have very good range, milady.  Not as good as a wyvern's, but we are faster."

"Good.  Thanks.  And please, call me Cara.  Eirika here's the royalty."

"By your leave, tactician."

"Just please watch out for any archers, alright?" Eirika added, giving a smile to the pegasus knight.  With nary a word she canted up into the sky as Moulder took the time to step up.

"She is quite dedicated to her duties, yes.  And sincere.  We are yours to command.  While I am not proficient with a weapon I have my staff on hand."

"Always good to have a healer," Cara nodded.

"Yes, welcome aboard," Eirika followed.  Moulder took the time to drift to the back of the group, a motley array of foot soldiers, knights and cavaliers.  The path was peaceful until they heard the distinct sounds of combat, and more distressingly; the sound of axe thudding into flesh and bone.  Eirika and Cara looked at each other and leaned into a sprint, Vanessa canting down to convey her report.

"Milady, Cara, bandits are assaulting a nearby village.  There are two men with axes fighting back but they need our help.  Permission to engage?"

"Go ahead!  If you can, rescue any survivors before engaging!" Cara waved a hand as Franz and Seth charged down through the forests and onto the plain.  There was a scrawny assortment of thuggish men with axes scattered over the mountain, and smoke drifted from a village over the mountain.  Cara unfurled her map and began looking, eyes lighting up when she saw a cluster of villages where they were.

"Alright everyone, listen up!  Franz, you and Seth go south and lure the enemies up to the chokepoint at the fort!  Seth, break through their lines and visit the village there, tell them to shut their gates!  Gilliam, meet up with Franz and maintain that chokehold!  Moulder, do as you see fit, but be ready to heal survivors Vanessa brings back!  Eirika, you're with me.  We're going to the villages and then punching through the chokehold!  Got it!"

"Right!" Franz shouted and charged off, Seth following as Gilliam trudged forward.  Vanessa landed shortly, setting a boy on the ground.

"H-hey!  Let me go!"  He shouted, angrily swinging an axe around as Vanessa tried to soothe him.

"Listen, I'm here to help you - "

"Then save my dad!  Please, or at least take me back!"  

"Peace, boy," Moulder walked up and his staff glowed, the boy's wounds healing and cleaning.  

"Woah, what's this?"

"Healing, boy.  What's your name?"

"I'm Ross, son of Garcia!  You gotta let me fight!"

"Alright, just take a deep breath and calm down," Eirika placed a hand on Ross's shoulder, "we'll save your father.  Just...calm down - "

"I'm a fighter, so let me fight!"

"Hold."  Cara's voice cut across their conversation as she stepped forward.  She glanced at Ross quizzically, as if trying to solve a complex riddle.  "He seems weak..."

"Hey!"

"But if we train him, then I think he'll turn out just fine.  Are you ready, boy?  Ross?  To push your body to the limit and transcend human boundaries?"

"I don't know what all those words mean but...yeah!  My father and I will show you what true strength truly is!"  Ross pointed as he spoke, and in his other hand his hatchet trembled slightly.

"Good.  Now, we're going to get your father."  Vanessa took that moment to land with Garcia in tow, the older man scrambling off and towards his son.

"Ross!  What are you doing, Ross!" Garcia came close to his son and took him by the shoulders.

"I'm joining them!  I'm a fighter, just like you dad!"

"I don't want to lose you in a war, Ross."

"Well then I'll fight and you can stay!"

"Hold!" Cara cut through again and the two men stopped fighting as she spoke.  "Now, I have no right to interfere with these matters, but you are Sir Garcia, are you not?  Your osn has inherited some of your skill.  He is eager to join, and there is war across this continent.  Will you stay idle?"

"...I will not.  I cannot shelter him any longer," Garcia acknowledged, ruffling Ross's hair as he spoke.  "Alright then.  You the tactician?  Come, give us your orders.  Ross and I'll tear those bandits in two!"

* * *

Father-son duo now in the ranks, Eirika and Cara made their way to the first village.  Eirika quickly pointed out to the frightened villagers of the approaching bandits when a surprising face showed herself.  Cara had to mask her acknowledgment of the Grado general as she pulled her hood up, looking at her feet.

"Who are you?"  Selena approached the two, curiosity in her face.  "You're not a villager, not with those weapons.  So who are you?"

"I'm...er...Er...Erina.  A mercenary.  Uh..."  Eirika stumbled over her words as Cara filled the gaps.

"This is Erina, the leader of a small mercenary group.  I'm her tactician, and I have no name worth mentioning," Cara noted Selena's eyes squinting at her as she spoke but she ignored it.

"A mercenary group led by an Erina?  There's more to you two than it seems, but don't worry - it's none of my worry," Selena replied.  "I've not told you who I am, correct?  I am Selena, a general in the Grado army."

Eirika stiffened as Cara placed a hand on her arm.

"Is something wrong?"

"No...nothing."

"Looks like some bandit problems.  I'd love to help but I have orders...I must go to the capital at once.  You're armed and a mercenary.  Will you help them?"

"Uh..."

"Is there a problem?" Selena stopped herself as she went to draw something out of her purse.

"No!  Of course we'll help...it's just that...you're one of Grado's generals.  Why would you help?"

Selena snorted, "These aren't soldiers, they're people.  Should they suffer because others fight?  I've petitioned your aid, and here is your payment," Selena pulled Eirika's hand and dropped a red gem into it, closing the fingers in a delicate gesture.

"Now, I must away.  I hope we meet again," Selena smiled and walked away, as Cara leaned into Eirika.

"Go south and catch up with the main force.  I'll be with you in a bit."

"Why?  What's wrong?"

"Just want to confirm something."  Cara crouched and moved to the shadows, trying to sneak towards the stables, where she knew Selena's horse would be.  Suddenly, a burst of Elfire slammed into the house wall above her, and Cara moved quickly, sending a flux out.  She knew she had the advantage and held out a hand warily.

"Come now, Cara," Selena stepped around the corner of the house, her horse's range in hand.  "I can recognize you from anywhere."

"Selena.  What are you doing here?"  Cara put her tome away and opened her arms.  Selena walked forward and pulled her into a tight hug, even in her small heeled boots towering over a decent amount over the tactician.  They separated after a moment, aware of the combat outside the village.

"I'm here on orders from the emperor.  Why're you here?  It's been ages since I taught you at the academy."

"Yeah, it's been a long time since 'intro to magic'.  You knew I was exiled though, you made the tie between that and death."

"Well, you were looking to deeply."  Selena sighed deeply, running a hand across her forehead.  "You're lucky that the three of us old generals decided for exile and not death.  And luckily his highness and Prince Lyon agreed not to kill you.  I don't think they'd want their own - "

"Stop.  Stop, Selena.  I'm not a part of that anymore.  I'm with Erina, fighting."

"She's the princess of Renais, isn't she?"  Selena crossed her arms.

"Nothing gets by you, does it," Cara sighed, rubbing her arms over the white tunic.  "Yeah, I'm traveling with her.  But her country was destroyed, by us!  Using  _my_ tactics!  Why did we go to war?  His highness and King Fado were friends and now he's dead - "

"I didn't say I agreed with it!" Selena snapped.  "But the emperor decided and we're doing it.  I can promise you none of my, Glen, or Duessel's forces will attack innocents."

"But you can't promise that for the other three's forces."

"I'm sorry, Cara.  I'm sure we'll see each other later," and Selena clambered onto her horse and rode off, into the night.

"So long, Selena."

* * *

"What'd I miss?" Cara stepped up next to Eirika as their forces mopped up the last of the bandits.

"Nothing much.  Were you talking with that Grado general?"

"...A bit.  It's...complicated."

"Fair enough.  I'll leave it be."

Shock spread across Cara's face as Eirika laughed.  "What?  Surprised I didn't want to dig deeper?"

"A bit."

"You'll tell us when you want to."

"Thanks.  Alright, let's get going, 'Captain Erina'."

"Oh stop it."

"Captain.  Captain.  Cappy!  Cap!"

"Very funny.  Well, lead on, Maestro."

"Maestro?"

"Yeah, it's old tongue for 'conductor'.  Which you do.  Conduct us, I mean.  This isn't working well, is it?"

"Words stop working around this time for me too, Cap."

"Please don't call me that in public."

"No promises."

The two laughed as combat died, and Eirika lost her bracelet to a thief.

* * *

"Looks like our work is never done, huh?" Cara spoke to herself as they followed Neimi to Bazba's hideout, another adventure on the way.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man are you guys picking up the massive plot points i'm dropping like who Cara is. Light-purple hair. Uses dark magic. Nobody seems to complete their sentences. The Grado generals recognize her. Anyway, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	4. An Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Encompassing the rest of the first part of SS, Cara talks to the new units in her and Eirika's little "mercenary band".

There was always something relaxing about leaving a stifling building after an exciting mission, Cara thought to herself.  Bazba was dead and defeated, and Seth kept his secrets about Eirika's bracelet, but it wasn't Cara's responsibility to pry.  Instead, she found herself walking to where Colm and Neimi were, as the thief once again tried comforting the archer.

"Neimi, quit it, alright?  If you keep crying while we're together my reputation is going into the ground!"

"I'm...*sniff*...sorry, Colm."

"What's going on here?" Cara walked over and placed a hand on Neimi's shoulder, and the archer sniffed again and wiped her eyes.

"Oh!  Cara! W-what are you doing here?"  Neimi asked as Cara squeezed her shoulder.

"Probably making sure we're reliable.  I know your types," Colm interrupted, pushing off Cara's hand, "Trying to bully Neimi, are you?  Well, forget it!  I'm the only one who can make her cry, got it?!"

"C-Colm, that's not it..."

"I had no intention of getting between you two," Cara winked, and the two blushed at her insinuation.  "Just making sure you're alright.  We've a long road ahead of us, and it'd be best if you were prepared."

"Hmph.  Well you made a good choice in recruiting us!" Colm thumped a fist against his chest and his ponytail billowed in the slight breeze.  "After all, Neimi's the granddaughter of Single-Arrow Zethla, the archer of legend!"

"I-I'm not that good..."

"I don't need legends, just good people," Cara smiled.  "And if what you two did in the hideout is an accurate reflection, I'll have to amend our current tactics to include a very proficient thief and archer.  You two make a good team, do you not?"

"The best!" Colm nodded, ignoring Neimi's frown of protest.

"C-Colm, are you sure about this?"

"Definitely.  C'mon, Neimi.  Let's let our tactician do her job."  The thief gave a jaunty wave and pulled the archer along with him, and Cara could see the beginnings of a blush on her neck.

* * *

Monsters.  Of course it was monsters.  They seemed to ignore Cara and her dark magic in favor of other members of their little band, but she struck them down all the same.  It wasn't until after the battle that she felt an enemy mage target her.  The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she flashed to the right, a fireball charring the ground where she stood.

"You know I can sense you, right?"

"Hmm.  This is odd.  You dodged me.  You threaten the natural order of things. Hmm."  Lute emerged from the undergrowth, another fireball in hand as she tossed it towards Cara.  The tactician merely held up her hand as it dissolved against her magic shield, Cara nonplussed.

"Very odd.  I must focus my training in order to stake my superiority over you.  Good day." And with that the mage turned and walked away.  

"I wouldn't mind her overmuch," A voice called out, and Cara turned with tome in hand as Artur held his hands up.

"Peace!  I come in peace.  Lute is a friend of mine, and I wanted to apologize for her aggression.  She probably felt threatened about your dark magic, given its advantage over anima."

"Like how I should be afraid of your light magic, monk?"

"I'm sorry?"

Cara sighed, "My apologies.  That did not come out the way I wanted.  Your abilities are exemplary, but I have little experience with light magic.  We didn't really use it that much where I come from."

"A Grado native, then?  Ah, how interesting!" Artur took his chin in his hand, a small smile gracing his features.  "I understand you are the tactician of this group as well, are you not?"

"Someone's got to."

"I might be a monk, but it seems more likely for the Princess to choose a close ally or knight as her tactician, not some Grado exile."

Cara crossed her arms, "did the gods whisper that into your ear?"

"No, Sir Seth did, after my and Lute's 'recruitment'.  It's also why Lute came after you."

"Huh.  Alright.  Well, I got a good look at yours and Lute's skills during that last battle.  I'll take some notes, but if you have any advice I'd love to hear it."

"Wonderful!" Artur clapped his hands as his eyes darted to the left, seeing Lute in the bushes.  He rolled his eyes, "after you, tactician."

* * *

"Sister Natasha.  What brings you here?"  Cara held the cleric at arm's length as she composed herself.  

"Your - "

"Shh.  No one besides you knows that, so please keep it quiet.  What's wrong?"

Natasha drew a deep breath and began, "the emperor wants to destroy the Sacred Stones."  Her words fell down the ground in silence, Cara deaf to the noise of battle, and the soft pitter-patter of booted feet towards them.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was.  Father McGregor was executed for refusing to comply, and I ran here.  Please, Your - "

"Natasha - "

"My my, two beautiful women?  My day doesn't get better than this."  The two turned to see the man from earlier walking towards them, a swagger in his step.

"You...you're here to kill me, aren't you?" Natasha asked, her back straightening as she stepped away from Cara.

"Yeah, Grado wants you dead and they're paying me to do it.  Nothing personal."

"Please!  It doesn't matter what happens to me, but you must hear my words.  The emperor of Grado has changed.  He is no longer the man he once was - "

"Look, I don't give a damn about Grado or its emperor.  But killing beautiful women like you two...would leave a bad taste in my mouth.  Tell me, do you like to gamble?" The man pulled a coin from nowhere and began to flip it, cool as a cucumber.

"What?" Cara asked, bewildered.

"Gambling is what I live for," the coin arced gracefully, "Even when I lose I can't stop.  So, let's have a little wager.  If you win I'll believe you.  If you lose..."

"You can't be serious!" Natasha's face contorted into a scowl as the man's face drew into a grin.

"Would you rather I get on with it?"

"No!"

"Good.  Let's play heads or tails.  Call it in the air."

"Alright."  The man flipped the coin up, up, up - 

"Heads!  I mean, tails!" Natasha yelped and the man smiled even wider.

"Tails it is, huh?" He caught it deftly, "..."

"Which is it?" Natasha squinted and the man's smile faded for an instant.

"What do you know?  Tails.  You win, miss.  Figures, I haven't won anything all day.  Lady Luck is back on my side, alright.  Looks like I fight for you guys now."

"Seriously?" Cara scowled.

"Yeah.  I might cheat, but I never worm out of a bet.  It's one of my rules."

"Oh, blessed light, thank you!"

"I've got nothing against heaven, but thanking me might be nice.  But you two might want to get behind me.  I've got a job to do."  The man pulled his blade and he disappeared in a thrice, a nearby Grado soldier falling in one blow.  

"Natasha."

"Yes?"

"Keep an eye on the rest of the party, will you?  Use your staff as you see fit."

"Alright, Cara."  Natasha heaved a sigh and ran off, letting Cara walk up to the man.

"Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me Joshua, tulip."

"'Tulip'?"

"Would you prefer something else?  Do you want me to call you 'Your H - '"

"Don't.  How do you know that?"

Joshua gave a roguish grin, "knowing things I'm not supposed to  is one of my specialties.  Like gambling."

"Hmm.  Like how that coin has two tails instead of a head and a tail?"

"Just so."

"You're alright, Joshua.  Keep on an eye on Natasha, will you?"

"Sure thing, tulip."

* * *

"Cara?  Do you know him?"  Eirika walked next to Cara as she handed out torch staves to Natasha and Moulder.  A heavy fog had rolled in and time was of the essence, given Novala's ultimatum.  

"I won't let a single villager die, Eirika.  I promise you that."

"Thank you, but you didn't answer my question."

"I know.  Alright, everyone!"  Cara pitched her voice louder as she gave her orders.  "Vanessa and Seth, take the south and reinforce the village there.  Natasha and Moulder, keep those torch staves firing.  Colm and Neimi, scout north until you find Novala.  Lute and Artur, keep behind Gilliam, Ross, and Garcia as you charge east, and rescue the villagers.  Franz, scour the western plain if there are any enemies there.  If it's too much, retreat back here for healing.  Eirika, I hate to say it, but you're bait.  Once Novala's located, you'll know what to do."

"I'm afraid I won't."

"Trust me, please?"

"Alright."

"Good.  Move out, everyone!"

* * *

"Novala."

Cara materialized out of thin air behind the shaman, and he squealed.  "You!  How - why - "

"Seems you haven't changed a bit.  I always remember how ruthless you used to be back in the academy."

Novala blubbered for a moment more, before he sent a burst of Flux at the tactician.  She dodged nimbly and skirted back into the forest, drawing her hood up as she melted into the shadows.

"You really thought you could pull a stunt like this and get away with it?"

"As I told the princess, this is war!  Anything goes and I will become a god unto men!"

"I doubt that.  If you live that long.  You always were so short-sighted."

"Oh?"

"Yes," Cara's voice filtered through the forest as Novala kept turning, not knowing where she would aim her magic.

"You're in the middle of a plain, surrounded by forests, giving me the terrain advantage.  You've only armed yourself with a Flux tome instead of something with more power behind it.  And your lies do not help your claims.  I'd sooner believe Ephraim was dead than that he was captured in a cell."

"Impudent girl!  This fog will be your end - " He stopped talking as he saw an array of dark magic around him, 20 dots of Luna scattered around the tree line.  

"Actually, I think it will be your end."  The Luna spell converged, and Novala fell in 20 clots of flesh and blood.

* * *

"Well done, Orson.  You still have one last job before you can rejoin your wife.  Take Her Highness back to Grado, and then you're home free."

"Me?  Go to Grado?" Eirika spread her arm wide, drawing her rapier and settling into a stance.  

"Not you, Princess Eirika.  I mean Princess Caralis of Grado, second born of emperor Vigarde and his mistress."

"Tirado.  If I go with Orson back home, do you promise not to attack Eirika or our friends?"  Cara's voice was quiet as she spoke up, and Eirika turned with shock on her face."

"Cara...?"

"Peace, Eirika.  Tirado, promise on your honor that none of you or your forces will attack us after I leave.  Swear it!"

"I swear it," Tirado bowed mockingly, "On my honor as a knight of Grado."

"Good.  Just one moment, if you would?"

"Of course.  Orson, wait outside.  Her highness will join you shortly."

The traitor bowed and stepped out, ignoring Seth and Franz's glares.

"Eirika..."

"Cara, why did you not tell us who you were?"

"What would it have accomplished?  Oh, sorry, I'm the ex-princess of the country that destroyed your home and killed your dad.  It's not something that was announced very loudly."

"Cara..."

"Don't worry, Eirika.  Escape from here, the best you can."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," A voice boomed through Renvall as Ephraim, Forde and Kyle rode in.  "As we passed Orson, we saw a bunch of archers and light mages, a classic Grado execution squad for their shamans."

"Ephraim!!"  Eirika called and quickly pulled him into a hug as Forde and Franz shook hands.  

"Eirika, it's glad to see you're alright.  And you must be Princess Caralis.  A pleasure."  Ephraim took Cara's hand to kiss as Cara rolled her eyes. 

"Please, Prince Ephraim.  I believe we have a job to do if we're going to get out of here."

"Indeed."

* * *

"So, care to tell us who you really are?" Eirika stood across from Cara with Ephraim, Seth, and Innes.  

Cara took a deep breath, "I suppose I had this coming.  I wasn't lying to you when I told you who I am those months ago.  I am an exile from Grado.  Just an exiled princess as well as an exiled tactician student.  I'm a bastard of Vigarde and his mistress, hence my purple hair.  I grew up with Lyon when we were very young, but his mother didn't approve of me and sent me away.  I never heard of or from my birth mother, so she's probably dead."

"You seem remarkably contrite about this," Innes commented.

Cara shrugged, "I've had a lot of time to come to terms with this.  After I was sent away, Lyon's tutor convinced him that I was just an imaginary friend and I was erased from all the records.  I was placed in the military academy under a pseudonym so no one would know my identity.  About a year ago I was exiled, and then six months after that, you and Seth showed up, and here I am."

The table was quiet for a few moments.  

"Well, welcome, again, Princess Caralis.  Will you ride with us?"  Eirika extend a hand and Cara reached across to grab it.

"Of course.  It's in my blood to help stop Grado anyway." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm doing this mainly because i don't want to wait and do more chapters until the route split so we can all get to some more Eirika/Tana. The good shit. Colm's comment about making Neimi cry is from their A support. Lute's aggression is inspired by her supports with Knoll. The interactions with Natasha and Joshua are from the main storyline. Same with Novala  
> And finally the reveal! Cara is a bastard princess of Grado. Now, hopefully all those hints make sense. Next chapter has more Tana for more of that good good Eirika/Tana. Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


	5. Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little oneshot to commemorate more Sacred Stones characters in Heroes.

Eirika heaves a deep breath as the morning bell in Castle Askr rings a new day, already awake for a good half-hour.  Ephraim murmurs in his sleep, and she can imagine the scowl on his face as he regrets staying out so late training with the other Heroes.

She stretches as she sits up, and feels terribly, scarily, alone.

* * *

Eirika distinctly remembers being summoned, the energy of getting pulled into another world, sword in hand.  Soon after her own war had ended she was brought here, surrounded by unfamiliar faces and people.

"My name is Eirika," she introduced herself, Sieglinde still heavy and unwieldy in her hands, "I'm not fond of fighting, but I'll do my best to support your cause."

"Excellent!" The hooded figure jumps with excitement, strange weapon almost falling to the ground.

In a flurry of movement and commotion Eirika is swept off the strange circle and introductions are made, and there are people to fight.

* * *

She is quickly formed into a team with friendly Heroes, a mage Nino, the princess of Askr Sharena, and the mysterious singer Azura.  Eirika and Azura act almost like parents, and while Nino soaks up the attention, Sharena sometimes acts like a petulant child.  Eirika and Azura sometimes share a secret smile at their antics, but they make a good team.  

Ephraim is summoned later, and she gives him a crushing hug.  He ruffles her hair as he used to, but then it's all business.

* * *

It's odd fighting her brother, Eirika decides.  Other versions of him, Kiran explains.  The Summoner seems knowledgable despite being an outsider herself, and Alfonse always seems a beat behind her.  It's even odder when she has to fight another version of herself.  She lets Azura take care of the other her, and tries not to question her sanity or existence.

* * *

Eirika quickly finds out that Kiran is somewhat odd.  She summons at all hours of the day and night, and her exuberance and wackiness are at odds with most of the serious warriors that make up the Order of Heroes.  She finds that she, Cecilia, and Palla are often the ones that have to pull the summoner away from late nights with the Bredibalik and into bed, where she can rest.

"Listen, Eirika, just one more summon, alright?" Kiran is unusually tired this night, and Eirika smiles as she pulls on her sleeve.

"Alright.  Then bed time, ok?"

Kiran sighs deeply and fires, and there - 

Just a usual assortment of Heroes that Kiran sends back.

"Why do you send them back?"

Kiran shrugs, "sometimes they're not strong enough.  Other times, they're not from the right...timeline?"

"How so?"

"Well, every now and then, new portals open, like the one you came through, or like the ones the six heroes from the World of Blazing came through.  So far, I haven't been able to open another portal to your world, the Sacred World, but I'm working on it."

"I appreciate it, Kiran.  But come, it is time for sleep."

Kiran's jaw cracks with a wide yawn, and she smiles tiredly.

"Alright, I yield."

* * *

Eirika is just about to curl into bed when her and Ephraim's door slams open to reveal a disheveled Kiran, hair askew and hood loose.

"I did it!"

"Did what?" Ephraim looks up from where he is polishing Siegmund, eyebrow quirked.

"I opened a portal to the Sacred World!  It looks like Amelia, Seth, Innes and Tana are coming soon!"

Ephraim and Eirika are silent as Kiran turns to sprint down the hallway to the summoning circle, cackling.

"Come on!"

* * *

Kiran's tongue is between her teeth as she loads orbs into Bredibalik, concentrating.  Eirika and Ephraim are right beside her, nervous and anxious.  Ephraim reaches a hand out to Eirika who takes it.

Amelia and Seth stumble from their portals, quickly recognizing the twins as Seth gets down on one knee.  Ephraim rushes over to stabilize Amelia in her heavy armor, and accepts Seth's oath of protection, even though it is unneeded.  Ephraim leads the two over to the side as Kiran fires again to reveal - 

"I am Innes, Prince of Frelia.  Is there a man named Ephraim here? ...Just curious."

Of course.

Ephraim's head shoots around to spot Innes, and his grin broadens.  He runs over to throw an arm around Innes' shoulders.

"Innes!  Glad you could make it."

Innes shoots a withering glare at the prince, who laughs it off.  Eirika walks up and smiles at the archer, who stammers at her sight.

"Eirika!  You're here?  I'll do well to protect you."

"Oh, please."

* * *

It's another evening with Kiran trying to summon more heroes, and Eirika is joined by Titania and Sonya this time as they try to pull her away from her work.

"Ugh, mom!" Kiran spits, and then freezes as she realizes what she said.

"If I go to bed after one more summon, will you promise not to tell anyone else, especially Camilla?"

The two older women smile and nod as they step back.

"Who are you trying to summon this time?" Eirika steps next to the summoner as she loads more orbs into the weapon.

"Anyone, really.  Specifically Tana since I know how much she means to you.  But also because someone is out there."

"Who?"

"You're not going to like this, but it's Valter."

Eirika's blood freezes.

"But he's dead.  I killed him."

"Just like how Roy killed Zephiel?  Or how so many of these Heroes have died?  It's either we recruit him, or Veronica and Embla get him.  But don't worry.  I've got a plan."

* * *

Innes is the first one to return from the mission, and Julia, Xander and Ninian are soon to follow, holding a scraggly man behind them.  

"I assume you were successful?"  Alfonse starts the debrief as their expeditionary force stands by.  Eirika and Ephraim are there as well, joined by Seth and Amelia.  

"Of course.  I'm the prince of Frelia, and I've helped defeat that monster before."  Innes boasts, but Alfonse takes it in stride.

"He put up quite a fight," Xander muses, "something about him, or that lance of his..."

"Yes..." Julia whispers, and the meeting goes quiet to listen to her, "his lance is cursed...it has great power, but at a price."

"But we were successful."  Ninian sits down in a chair, and Kiran half expects Eliwood or Roy to burst through the door to comfort her.

"Good," Anna nods, "put him with the other Heroes in F block.  Dismissed."

Everyone files out except for Eirika, who stays behind with Kiran to help clean up.

"Are you ok?" Kiran ventures, unsure.

"A bit.  Valter is a vile man.  If you could visit him..."

"I will.  I planned on it anyway."

* * *

Hector and Ike follow Kiran down the steps towards F block, where most of the so-called villains recruited from battle stay.  It's partially a defensive measure since some of them are very dangerous, but some are redeemed and can reside in other parts of the castle.  While the contract forbids the Heroes from hurting Kiran, when the Heroes are not on the battlefield, when they die, it's permanent.

Kiran makes her usual rounds in F block, stopping by Narcian's cell briefly, to exchange a withering glance with the man.  Robin's, Ursula's, Lloyd's, Navarre's, Xander's, and Camus's cells are empty, but the rest are full and occupied.  Michalis watches from his perch on his bed, but Ike gives him a look and he relents.  Zephiel is reading some novel or another, and stares Hector down as Kiran walks by.  Hector hefts Armads threateningly, and while it looks like Zephiel might have something to say, Kiran is already walking past.  Legion is surprisingly quiet today, and Clarisse is fletching more arrows.  The archer sneers as Kiran walks by, but when the summoner smiles and waves, she is taken aback.  

Berkut is next, and he slams a fist on the cell bars when Kiran walks by.

"Let me go!  I am the Prince of Rigel!"

Kiran stops and turns, an amused look on her face.  

"Oh, yeah?  And what's to stop you from killing Alm and his friends as soon as you're out?"

"Rrgh...woman, let me - "

"And now you're insulting me based on my gender.  Cute.  But here's something to think about, Berkut.  Your battle, your forces?  Very easy to defeat.  Right Hector?"

Hector plays his part well as the silent enforcer, grinning darkly as Armards glows.

"Now, Berkut.  Only until you play nice will I let you go.  Besides, you don't want to be stuck down here do you?"

The prince growls again, but Kiran smiles and waves.  

"Who knows?  But until then..."  Kiran walks away as Berkut yells after her.

"Damn you!"

Valter is the last Kiran visits, and the most recent.  He is apparently sleeping when Kiran walks up to the cell, peering inside.  In a flash, Valter is up and at the cell doors, both Ike and Hector pulling her back as he approaches.

"So, you come to visit?  The prey, come to see the predator?"

"Give the word and my axe will meet his face," Hector murmurs, and Kiran holds up a hand.  

"Peace, Hector, Ike."

"So, you are the one called Kiran?  The summoner, correct?" Valter muses, stepping back and eyeing her.  Kiran muffles a shiver and stares at him.

"Yes.  And you are Valter, Dark Moonstone.  Shouldn't you be dead?"

"By all accounts, yes.  As I felt Eirika's sword leave my stomach, I found myself here.  Tell me, Kiran.  I read up on my world's history and I am so disappointed.  The war, ending?  Boo."

"Anything else?" Kiran inspects a fingernail, and Valter's anger rises.

"Face me, girl!"

"No."

Valter growls, and Ike suppresses a laugh.

"But tell me, when do I get out of here?  I'm eager to taste new flesh...on your orders, perhaps."

"Perhaps?  Listen, buddy.  You won't leave this cell for a while.  I know you'll never be loyal, and I can't trust you not to kill someone here.  So give me one reason I should let you out."

"You let others out.  I've heard the talk.  Why Robin?  Or Xander?  Or Ursula or Lloyd?  I heard they were assassins."

"Well, Robin is good.  Also, Chrom wouldn't stop bothering me.  Xander I know is good as well, and I know he won't kill my friends.  The assassins?  Well, they're good people at heart.  I know my history and their backstory.  Besides, have you seen Nino start to cry?  I couldn't say no to that.  But the others down here?  We'll see about Clarisse, see what Katarina has to say.  But you're staying down here."

Kiran turns on her heel and marches off, as Valter slams the cell door.  

* * *

Eirika hears laughing and joyous screaming from the summoning circle, and turns to race there.  She apologizes to Athena and darts off, and there - 

"Eirika!!"

"Tana!  You're here!"  Eirika leaps towards Tana and they collapse into a hug.  Vidofnir has fallen to the ground as the two sink to their knees, tears in their eyes.

"Oh, Eirika, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you as well, Tana."  The two hug for a few more moments, no one else daring to interrupt.  

"I just have one question, Eirika."

"Yes?"

"Won't you kiss me?"

Eirika laughs and pulls Tana down to press their lips together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eirika's team is my Nino buff team and imo pretty standard. Or it was. Yeah, i know the valter fight hasn't come out yet but idgaf. Anyway, please leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> What a surprise, me starting another fic with 7000 still unfinished? I've had this idea in my head for like. A year. But only today on the drive back did i give the OC a name and come up with a pseudo-plot. This is partly inspired by katriona_subasa's works. Please check them out! This is kind of like acting as an additional character to sacred stones. Here are Cara's stats, weapon ranks and growth rates:  
> Level 1 Tactician. HP: 20 Mag: 5 Skl: 7 Spd: 6 Lck: 7 Def: 2 Res: 6 Mov: 5 Con: 6 Weapons: Dark, C Affinity: Ice  
> Inventory: Luna, Flux, Vulnerary, Pure Water  
> Growth rates: HP: 45 Mag: 35 Skl: 70 Spd: 55 Lck: 60 Def: 25 Res: 50


End file.
